By way of brief background, an acoustic sensor in conventional capacitive microphone technology generally disposes a spring at the periphery of a diaphragm. This can result in coupling the spring stiffness to the diaphragm design parameters. Further, this can result in issues associated with modularity of the acoustic sensor that can impose restrictions on forming arrays of acoustic sensors having perimeter springs coupled to the diaphragm. Additionally, in some conventional acoustic sensor designs employing perimeter springs coupled to the diaphragm, the displacement of the diaphragm can deviate sufficiently from a flat displacement to be associated with a decrease in microphone sensitivity.